templeosfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
How do I donate to Terry? Visit templeos.org (the official website of Terry) and click the donate button. Why did Terry get kicked out of his parent’s house? Terry got into a fight with his dad and was jailed as a result of domestic violence. Terry says he punched his dad in the chest (but not very hard) and his dad got scared and called the cops (check live-stream archives on 11/13/2017 @ about 9:42 EST) . After spending a day in jail, Terry spent 2 weeks in a mental hospital. After returning home from the mental hospital, Terry’s Dad kicked him out. Terry then bought a minivan and a laptop, and he hit the road. Did someone buy Terry a drumset? Yes, a crowdfunding campaign was started to buy Terry a drum set. He received it, set it up (or most of it), but never played it on camera. Did the drum set get Terry kicked out? The domestic violence is what got Terry kicked out. What role the drum set played leading up to that is unclear, however it is reported to have been a factor. How does Terry get money? Terry receives a Social Security Disability Income (SSDI) of $1400 per month. I’m new to this, can someone give me a brief history? https://timelines.issarice.com/wiki/Timeline_of_TempleOS What is the “Red Sea bug”? There is no bug. At some point files were corrupted during an FTP upload which Terry has misinterpreted as a bug in his code. What is Terry’s email address? If you look hard enough, you can find it. Why only 640 x 480? God’s command. Why doesn’t TempleOS have networking? God’s command. What medications is Terry taking? One known confirmed medication is Risperdal, but there appears to be some others. Is Terry taking his meds? Terry dislikes his meds because of the way they make him feel. He also says the meds make him “sterile”, i.e. they make him lose his sex drive. What is/was Terry’s van? 2006 Kia Sedona. It is reported he crashed it into a tree some time in early 2018. What kind of laptop is/was Terry using? HP Spectre x360, core i7 (silver) How does Terry connect to the internet while he’s on the road? When out of a public WIFI network’s range, Terry uses his cell phone as a WIFI hotspot. Otherwise he uses public WIFI networks, e.g. Starbucks, Denny’s. Terry uses an inverter for charging his devices. Who is Dianna? Dianna Cowern (aka “The Physics Girl). She is one of Terry’s online female obsessions. She is a popular YouTuber (https://www.youtube.com/user/physicswoman). During Terry's YouTube live-streaming days, trolls would send emails to Terry impersonating her. They were able to convince Terry that Dianna was moving in, and Terry cleaned out his room in preparation. Trolls also were able to convince Terry that she prefers African-American men, which Terry to this day rants about nearly every day. Who is Simone? Simone Giertz. She is another one of Terry’s online female obsessions. She hosts a popular science/tech YouTube channel. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3KEoMzNz8eYnwBC34RaKCQ Did Terry fap on live-stream? Yes. Sometime in September 2017, he recorded a video of himself fapping using his handheld camera with intention of sending the file to one of his online female obsessions (Dianna/Simone). During the next live-stream Terry opened the file and and watched the video he had recorded while on live-stream. On 11/16/2017, Terry again recorded himself masturbating and uploaded the video file to templeos.org/Videos, presumably a video meant for Dianna. Who is t_sheikhs? T_sheikhs is responsible for the development of custom TempleOS software, meeting up with Terry in person (more on that below), and is considered the leading expert on both TempleOS and general knowledge of Terry’s story and timeline. What happened with the meeting between Terry and t_sheikhs? He met up with Terry, helped him set up a generator, took some pictures and gave him a custom TempleOS flyer he had printed off as a gift. T_sheikhs reports that Terry was really chill and extremely nice. Did Terry break his collarbone? Yes. Once in the distant past, and once in the recent past. Terry apparently breaks his collarbone by accidentally falling out of his van while trying to close the back hatch door from the inside: https://botgod.yt/templeos/11-03-17-02%3A00%3A48.mp4 Did Terry get arrested (November, 2017)? Yes. A warrant was issued after Terry blew off his court date for lewdness. He was arrested on 11/7/2017 and released 11/10/2017. 8chan founder Jim Watkins bailed Terry out. http://www.thegoldwater.com/news/11398-8chan-Raises-Bail-for-TempleOS-Creator-Terry-Davis Who is Margie? Terry met Margie (Margie Lee Clark) in jail. She is an older homeless woman. Terry reported that the two had helped each other out in jail. Upon Terry’s release, Margie was also released and Terry had apparently invited her back to his van. (Last updated Nov 10 2017). Terry mentions in a video that him and Margie had sex, however Terry did not climax. Terry eventually tires of Margie and drops her off at Fremont in Vegas. Upon exiting Terry’s van, Margie rips off the side passenger mirror in anger. Margie’s charges: https://i.imgur.com/FWUUcf6.png What brand does Terry smoke? Currently Marlboro Light 100s. Will Terry lose his social security disability income (SSDI) if he accepts donations? Terry is allowed to accept up to $1000 per month in “working wages”. It is unclear whether donation monies qualify as a working wage. Who is Frasier? Frasier is a 90s sitcom character played by Kelsey Grammer whose profession is a psychiatrist on the show. Terry uses the name Frasier as a reference to his doctors, e.g. psychiatrists and other mental health professionals. Who is Barney Fife? Barney Fife is a fictional television character on The Andy Griffith Show played by Don Knotts. In the show Barney is a goofy police officer. Terry sometimes uses the name Barney Fife as a way to reference the police. Who is Terry’s dad? Terry’s dad shares the same first name as Terry but with the middle name Edward (abbreviated TED). TED worked as an engineer and contractor for various defense agencies. Who is Terry's mom? Martha. She has dementia. Who is Danny? One of Terry's older brothers. Terry looked up to him greatly. Danny lives in Seattle and apparently they have not seen each other in over 20 years. Why was Terry banned from YouTube? Terry live-streamed on YouTube for a long time. Trolls starting emailing him porn during live-streams (in addition to the fake emails from Dianna) which Terry would open. This is what eventually led to his channel being banned. Terry then streamed via Hitbox, before ultimately streaming via his own server. What is a typical day like for Terry? Wake up. Get on laptop. Check email, fire up TempleOS on VMWare, search rock videos on YouTube, check Dianna Cowern’s Twitter page, check Reddit, check Drudge Report, check OSDev forum, go on rant, check Paypal, check TempleOS Chat, check NIST to get random number and find the corresponding line of the bible, use GodWords bash script, check GodwordsHappy website, smoke -- rinse and repeat. Did Terry kill someone with his car in the 90s? Terry says that on 9/9/1999 he ran over a “CIA nigger”. He says he was able to see them because they “glow in the dark”. This has become a popular meme inside and outside the Terry community. It is unclear whether this event actually took place. There appears to be no public arrest records corroborating the assertion. Terry also talks about hitting a traffic cone while driving and a motorcyclist behind having to swerve to avoid hitting the cone. Terry finds this amusing and sometimes laughs about it. What's the deal with NIST random numbers? Terry visits the NIST website in order to obtain a random number. He regards NIST as being the best and most scientific source for random number generation. Terry uses this random number, usually a substring of a larger random string chosen at his discretion, to look up a corresponding bible verse by line number (the random number generated). Terry believes this is God talking to him.